Topaz's Bad Fur Day
by Jlargent
Summary: First ever Rouge/Topaz yuri lemon fic. Please R&R!


**Topaz's Bad Fur Day**

**Written by Jlargent**

_Me: Here we go from my lemonade stand comes yet another first. The first ever Rouge/Topaz lemon yuri fic! Now typical disclaimers apply I do not own Sonic the hedgehog in any shape or form. I would like to thank Sony Ninja for helping me create this fic since his suggestions helped me iron out the details._

Topaz's POV

As a member of the special forces that deals with Dr. Eggman you would expect a feeling of normalcy whenever he hatches another one of his take over the world schemes, and it is always the same routine: find a chaos emerald, build an 'unstoppable' robot in an vain attempt to destroy Sonic, and then watch as said robot is dismantled in an embarrassing fashion by said hedgehog. So it was no surprise that Eggman launched a new attack on Station Square and this time using a large robot army to march through the city destroying anything in their path _I wonder where does he get enough materials to make his robots? I mean they are nothing but scrap metal by the time we're done. Maybe he heads to the nearby scrap yard and steals the metal there for materials. It is an intriguing thought, maybe I should talk to the president about restricting Eggman's movements to prevent him from gathering materials. _I thought to myself as my partner Rouge looks out the driver's side window with a bored look on her face.

(A/N: Who says villains aren't eco friendly?)

"Are we there yet? I'm missing my soap operas." the anthromorphic batgirl grumbled being deprived of her favorite TV shows right now.

"Quiet Rouge! We're on a mission here. Besides, I took the liberty of setting the VCR up to record your shows earlier this morning at my place." I smirked at the look of shock on Rouge's face at the fact I planned ahead.

Rouge's face shifted into her version of the puppy dog pout which is half seduction and half innocence in one disturbingly effective combination as she grabs my arm.

"How about after the mission we watch the tape and I'll make some popcorn?" in an almost pleading tone. I mentally laughed at one of Rouge's weakness aside from precious jewels and strawberry milkshakes.

"No." I only gave a blunt and short reply knowing that it would make Rouge focus on the task at hand, Rouge pouted and turned her head back towards the window _Sometimes she is too easy to mess with _I mused as the we finally arrived at a roadblock that was erected to hold off the robot army until Sonic arrives. The army heads towards us and without hesitation we bring our weapons leveling them at the robots and each gun equipped with an armor piercing rounds and right above the army was the fat man himself in his trademark egg mobile but it has a large laser cannon-like attachment on the right side of the mobile which also has a scope mounted on its side. The army stops as the number of Mobians native to Rouge's world run away from said robots the voice of Eggman broadcasted itself from a megaphone that he was carrying.

"Attention! Surrender Sonic at once or face the consequences!" he booms out as the sergeant in charge spoke.

"We cannot let you go any further Eggman! Either surrender to us or we will be forced to fire." for a few seconds there was silence then Eggman started chuckling that quickly leads to full blown laughter until he stops suddenly and in a surprising move stands up in his egg mobile and grabs the cannon. And the whine of power indicated that he was about to launch a powerful blast, a beam of blue energy shoots out of the cannon and we instinctively duck to avoid the attack and a small explosion makes us look at the small crater that was now there.

"Argh!" a male voice rung out as a Mobian was staggering away from the blast site but the collapsed and started to convulse as his body began to change. The fur on his body receded giving way to a light skin tone, his tail shriveled as it too went in as his body began growing to that of a average human. The changes continued until where once was a Mobian was now a normal looking human being.

"Hahahahahaha! These pesky fools are the perfect test subjects for my DNA scrambler. Soon Sonic will be too slow to stop my plans." Eggman gloated while the implications of what Dr. Eggman's plans to do _He plans to use that on Sonic and his friends and render them normal humans so that they won't be strong enough to stop him. We need to take out that laser before Sonic and his friends show up and they'll be vulnerable to attack _I thought as a bold plan crept into my head as the armed men and women open fire on the robots disabling them I rush over to one of the armor trucks nearby and leap inside and pull out a sniper rifle.

I take shelter behind the door of a police car and take aim being careful not to kill him seeing as we need him brought in alive for his crimes and for one moment Eggman's attention was focused on me but then shifts his eyes on his Rouge and raises the laser cannon and aims it at her.

"NO!" I scream out and fire at Eggman hitting him in the left shoulder but apparently his jacket must be lead lined because it ricocheted off of his jacket making him lose his aim and the last thing I see before a wave of indescribable pain hits me was a beam of blue striking me.

I groan as my blurry vision started to clear and cough slightly as I realize that I was in a hospital room, I shake my head gently as the headache that was pounding my head was fading when a knocking at the door. After a second it opens to reveal my commanding officer carrying a bouquet of flowers that my sense of smell tell me that they were violets _Wait how could I smell them from so far away? _I questioned myself as my CO places the violets in the vase next to me and sits in a chair near my bed and to my surprise Rouge was also in a chair asleep and covered with a blanket, he takes notice of Rouge and then turns his attention to me.

"She's been here since you were hit by Eggman's little toy gun. She was blaming herself that she wasn't thinking straight and you got hit in the crossfire. You've been in a coma for about a week now while your body is recovering from the attack." he said as he readjusts the blanket as Rouge mumbles something and shifts around before going back to sleep.

"According to the doctors Eggman's new weapon wasn't meant to be used on humans. And you were lucky that you survived somewhat unscathed." he spoke gently as though he was about to drop a bombshell.

"Apparently since the cannon was designed to change a Mobian into a human the exact opposite happened to you. When the beam struck you, you changed into a rabbit type Mobian." and he hands me a handheld mirror and hands it to me, with shaking hands I gently grab the mirror taking note of my now fur covered hands and grip the handle tightly as I hesitantly bring the mirror to my face.

The first thing I notice right off the bat was that my eye color hasn't changed from the normal violet color and they were bigger, my nose gave way to a cute nose that wouldn't look out of place on a rabbit-type like Vanilla or Cream, the fur pigmentation is a shade darker than them and I retain my hairstyle that I had when I was human and finally I notice my lips were smaller that would give any person a wet dream if I smiled right (A/N: Just picture her as a sexy Vanilla with Violet eyes and longer hair and that what Topaz would look like.) I noted that I was wearing a standard hospital shirt and could feel the material brushing up against the nipples of my fur covered breasts, I look down my shirt to see that my breasts have grown to the size of Rouge's.

I fight off the blush that was now on my face as I raise my head to see the commander looking away in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry sir." I stuttered for my actions and not only has my body has been changed but my voice has became slightly higher as well, not much but still noticeable. The commander waves his hand in a dismissive manner.

"It's okay Topaz if I were in your situation I would want to check out the changes as well." he said as the redness on his face faded and turned his head back towards me before turning serious.

"Now since we're on the subject of your new changes I have to place you on medical leave until if the process can be reversed. Unfortunately since Eggman's weapon was destroyed in the battle against Sonic it will take some time to possibly rebuild the device." the commander spoke as Rouge was starting to wake up.

"Huh, wha?" she mumbled until she sees the commander and stands up and in her haste accidentally unclasps her heart shaped breastplate revealing her D-cup breasts and the commander takes one long look before flying backwards with a bleeding nose as Rouge hastily reattaches the clasps, I had to bite my cheek in order to stop myself from risking a demotion by laughing at my CO's misfortune. After a moment he stands up pinching the bridge of his nose to stem off the flow of blood brought on from Rouge's accidental show before speaking.

"Now Rouge I want you to help Topaz here getting used to her new body. As such I've moved all of Topaz's personal effects to your apartment in order to have a few familiar items around her to make her more comfortable." he ordered Rouge as he turned his head towards me.

"Now Topaz I want you to take things easy. The doctors say that you will need to get used to your new form and to come in if you discover any other side effects. I will contact you if anything comes up." he finishes as he leaves the room Rouge stands up and reaches into a her purse that she was carrying and pulls out measuring tape.

"Now I want you to take off that shirt so I can get an accurate measurement for the clothes that you'll need. Since you no longer can fit inside your old clothes I'll have to buy you a few outfits since people would get nose bleeds just by you walking down the street." she reasoned as I sighed and pull off the hospital shirt and stretch my arms out.

"Just as long as it's nothing from your personal wardrobe." I said as Rouge floated behind me and wrap the tape across my breasts.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asks as she wrote down the measurements.

"Please, I've seen your closet." and it is true one of the few times I visited Rouge her closet were full of clothes that Vanilla would have a heart attack just by seeing them.

"Hey my clothes aren't that bad." she tried to defend herself as she finished writing in her notebook.

"Rouge, you have stuff in there that would make a porn star jealous." I retorted as the mental image of me wearing one of Rouge's spare outfits flashes in my head and oddly enough a surge of warmth went through my body but then disappears.

"Okay I'll be back in an hour. Until then how about you walk around a bit to adjust to your new body?" she suggested.

I shrug my shoulders making my breasts bounce a little "Sounds like a good idea. I'll be here when you get back."

Rouge snorted "Yeah like could go anywhere else." she muttered sarcastically as she headed out the door.

Once the door clicks shut I started to walk slowly and not surprisingly my legs wobbled a bit getting used to the balance of my new body and nearly fall to the floor but I grab the metal bed frame to support myself surprised at how cold it felt. Curiously I look at the palms of my hands and was surprised to see that I had pads on them similar to that of an animal's _Maybe that's why Mobians wear gloves all the time _I mused to myself now that my hands are more touch sensitive I gently brush my hand over the frame and then pull my hand back as it was shocked by residual static electricity. Shaking my head I decided that I probably must need a shower since I was stuck in bed for a week straight so on slightly unstable legs I head towards the shower.

I open the shower curtain to see the standard one person stall and turn on the water carefully adjusting the temperature that I needed and it wasn't easy since the pads on my hands made touching things slightly more sensitive and step inside to the warm water. I let out a small gasp at the new sensations of the warm shower water hitting my fur, I grab the body wash that nearby and proceed to revel in the way the soap smelled and how the water was rising the soap off.

I let my thoughts drift as my hand drifts towards my pussy and for a moment a rational thought of morality about masturbating in the shower was wrong but the sensations override my thoughts and I let out a small moan as I let two of my fingers enter slowly and slide them out and continue as my thoughts suddenly creates a picture of my partner Rouge licking my center as I was fingering myself while she too follows suit, I start pumping my fingers in and out faster as I cup one of my breasts and start squeezing it and tweaking the nipples, my breathing becomes shallow and my moans picking up in pitch as the oncoming orgasm. And I bite my knuckle to prevent my neighbors from overhearing me as my orgasm hits me. My legs were shaking and my breathing was somewhat shallow but I felt better than I had ever felt in a long time.

After exiting the shower my thoughts began to drift back to the image of my soon to be roommate Rouge licking at my pussy and blush at the memory _What the hell was that about? I mean sure I like Rouge as a friend but not as a lover, it would never work between us anyway since she has a thing for Shadow and Knuckles. Maybe it's just the stress messing with my head, yeah that's it, I needed this leave so I can sort things out _I rationalize to myself as I dry off and head back to the bed and picked up the remote and began channel surfing.

An hour later…

After getting dressed in a dark blue skirt that was threatening to get me arrested for indecent exposure as well as a matching top that was two sizes too small for me I slip on the tiny pair of panties and bra and we head outside and hop into her blue corvette we sped off to Club Rouge where Rouge makes extra money while not on missions and leads me inside and follow her to her apartment without asking for directions since I've been here a few times to relax or get Rouge for a mission.I sit in Rouge's apartment that's located above the nightclub/arena she owns when I asked her about the boxing ring that's inside the place she merely replied that since a club does to attract the brawlers bent on causing trouble when drunk the best way to handle it is for them to duke it out in the ring and in the end since both fighters are too drunk afterwards they get thrown out after exhausting themselves from fighting each other and occasionally fights in the ring herself to keep her skills sharp.

I sigh at the actions of my hostess and grab the remote and turned the power on only to see two female Mobians making out with each other while cheesy saxophone music is playing indicating that I accidentally accessed a porno movie, the first female is a fox similar to Tails but that's where the similarities ended as she was kissing and caressing her feline partner's midnight black fur, and as the two of them continue the heat that I felt earlier returned but now it was more intense than ever, I look around hesitantly and slowly strip my clothes off and watch the movie and start playing with myself. As my fingers slide in and out I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of the two girls moaning and my mind pictures me and Rouge in the place of the actresses onscreen.

(Lemon Alert! If you are easily offended by two women having sex then skip this part. Otherwise enjoy the lemony goodness!)

I see Rouge licking my nipples as her gloved hands dips into my pussy, I moan loudly as she gently slides it in and out and the velvety feel of those gloves nearly drive me insane with lust.

"Oh god Rouge right there!" I yell as she thrusts her digits inside me making me cum hard. I open my eyes to see the smoldering lust in her eyes as she withdrew her gloved fingers and slowly lick my juices off. After she finally finishes the undeniable look of desire filled her eyes as she leaned forward and kisses me allowing me to taste myself increasing my already growing heat as she pills away she whispers in my ears.

"It's your turn honey." her voice practically dripping with lust as she gently moves my head towards her pussy, as I stare at it the sweet smell is almost intoxicating with a tentative lick Rouge purrs in approval as I continue to lick making Rouge moan louder as the taste is indescribable, it is sweet but yet also has a hint of bitterness that makes it addicting. I continue lapping away making Rouge moan more and more.

"Please don't stop Topaz! For the love of god please don't stop!" she screams as a orgasm hits her hard making her eyes roll back and she falls backwards on the bed panting with a satisfying smile on her face. My vision blurs as I feel my shoulder being shaken.

(End Lemon.)

I open my eyes to see Rouge standing over me and I realize that I had masturbated in Rouge's apartment. I blush deeply as I try to make coherent words of apology all the while Rouge looked on.

"I-I don't know what I was thinking. Earlier I felt a warmth and I just passed it off as stress, now this. Maybe I should head back to the hospital." I said as I start to get dressed, Rouge gently grabs my hand and pushes them down.

"Topaz honey, I'm not offended really. In fact that was hot." she said as the blush I had earlier intensified.

"I really shouldn't have Rouge." I said as Rouge sits next to me.

"I think I know what's going on, it is possible that the change affected your hormones. To put it simply you're in heat." Rouge said while stroking her chin.

"What do you mean?" I ask her, Rouge sits there for a moment trying to explain what I'm going through.

And with a sigh she stands up "Quite simply your body is telling you to find someone and fuck them into unconsciousness. You could try and wait it out but I wouldn't do it, since your libido is pumping out enough signals to override your common sense, luckily a heat only occurs once a year." she explained as she grabs my hand and pulls me up off of the couch.

"W-where are you taking me?" I ask her hesitantly, Rouge stops for a moment and gives me a look of desire in her eyes.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to show you how it means to be loved." she said as she pulled me into her bedroom.

(Lemon Alert! You know the routine either read or skip this part.)

Rouge tosses me onto the bed and proceeds to kiss me hungrily, after a moment she pulls away from my face. I stare at Rouge slack jawed at her behavior as for the second time today removes her chest platen then she slides her white boots off before unzipping her one piece bodysuit leaving her only dressed in her white gloves. Her turquoise colored eyes were shining as she walks over to me.

"Why are you doing this for me?" I ask her as she use her wings and float towards me like an angel instead of a bat, Rouge gives a sincere smile as she gently lands on me forcing me to lay back on the deep red blanket that covers the bed.

"I'm doing this not because I am trying to make you feel better, I'm doing this to make you feel loved." she replied while she started to place light kisses on me and trailing downwards to my breasts stopping only to rub and suck on them making me shudder and moan in pleasure. One of her hands abandons my breasts and slides down my stomach before stopping at my core she stops for a moment and looks at me.

"Do you want this Topaz? I know it's rushing things but if you want to stop I'll back off and never speak of this ever again." Rouge spoke while I considered her words, it's obvious that she knows that I'm going through something that no one ever imagined would happen and she's being considerate about my feelings.

I place my finger on her lips silencing her and return a kiss of my own and said five words that threw Rouge completely off guard.

"Shut up and fuck me." with those words Rouge slides her fingers into me making me gasp and moan as her fingers started to pick up pace as I was kissing her back with equal passion as I too was sucking on her breasts and fingering her.

"Please Topaz I want you so badly!" Rouge moans out as the orgasm hits her and at the same time my own hits me making me cum all over her gloves just like in my fantasy. I sit up and lick my juices off them slowly, after finishing I could see that Rouge wasn't finished with me yet. She stood up and walked over to her dresser giving me a clear view of her beautiful ass and reached inside the drawers and rummaged around for something.

"I have something for the both of us to enjoy." Rouge stated as she pilled out an object hidden from my view and turned around to reveal a hot pink double sided dildo and in my lust induced haze I licked my lips in anticipation she started to lick one side of the tool while the other side was in between her breasts. After a few more minuets of licking she started to rub the dildo in between her breasts before handing me the toy.

I admit I never had much experience giving a blow job but I was licking the dry end like it was a strawberry flavored lollipop all the while Rouge watches on fingering herself, the sight of her playing with herself was making me wetter and wetter I place one of my hands on my pussy and follow Rouge's actions and I too finger myself. Eventually I stopped licking and place the dildo inside my pussy and start a slow and steady rhythm, Rouge stops fingering herself and crawls over to me and grips the other end. I stop and watch as Rouge inserts the other end of the dildo inside her and starts moving her hips up and down in a slow pattern but then starts to pick up speed. We moan as we found a pace that we were comfortable with and I start thrusting my hips in time to hers building the friction between us, I could feel myself getting hotter as Rouge kisses me.

"Rouge! I'm so close!" I panted as I let out another moan.

"Me too! Let's try to cum together." she yells as we move faster and faster until we were moving like a blur _Sonic would be so jealous if he could see us right now _I thought as we slam our hips together crying out in passion as the orgasm strikes us with enough force to make us pass out the last thing I remember was Rouge kissing me deeply before falling asleep.

(End Lemon.)

I moan as I feel the dildo that was still in me move, I open my eyes to see my new lover Rouge snuggled against me and the events of that night rush through my head, I smile as I received the best night of passionate sex I had ever had _Who says it has to be a one time thing? I mean sure she helped you through your first heat, but that doesn't hide the fact that she wants you more than a friend. She loves you and is afraid to admit it, and don't you dare deny you feel the same about her _my mind tells me as I slowly slide out of Rouge's arms trying not to wake her up. I stalk over to the shower and proceed to clean myself off from last nights fun, I began thinking about what happened and I realized that I am in love with Rouge but due to the whole species difference I knew it couldn't work out between us, instead we merely push our feelings aside by doing our various hobbies or jobs in order to beep ourselves busy.

After finishing with the shower I start making breakfast for both of us, it's not much but it's a step in the right direction. I finish making scrambled eggs and place them on Rouge's plats when she walks in obviously fresh from the shower and sits down and eat.

"Rouge I have something I needed to ask you. Are you in love with me?" I ask with enough bluntness to make it obvious and Rouge almost chokes on her eggs as she looks at me in surprise.

"Please Rouge I really want to know, because I have developed feeling for you but I was too busy to see that." I was about to cry as my mind was starting to think that Rouge would think that she sees me as a one night stand.

"Topaz ever since I first met you, you proved to be one of the very few friends I could ever have. I admit when we first met I only saw you as a bossy uptight woman who always played by the rules and didn't trust me since I was a jewel thief." Rouge spoke as she sighed heavily.

"But you gave me the benefit of a doubt and trusted me with your life, over time I grew to see you as more of a friend but then one day I realize that I love you. I considered telling you but I knew you never can see me as a lover and the whole interspecies relationship would get us killed by our respective peoples. I love you Topaz and I want to be with you." she finishes as I could feel tears coming down my face as I lean forward to kiss her.

"I love you too Rouge. I was too blind to see that, so if you'll give me a chance to prove it to you. Will you let me be your girlfriend?" I ask her as Rouge returns the kiss with the same amount of passion that she gave me.

"That almost sounds like a marriage proposal. I know you wanted to take things easy but isn't this rushing it?" she teased making me blush.

"Stop that!" I exclaim as Rouge laughs.

"Don't worry about it. I would love to have you as my girlfriend and eventually my wife." Rouge said.

"Wh-what do you mean 'your wife'? Same sex couples can't get married in Station Square you know that." I said as a look of triumph crosses Rouge's face.

"That only applies to humans. Mobians on the other hand are generally more open minded with our sexuality so there's really not much of an issue on two women getting married." Rouge said.

"But what if-" before I could continue Rouge places her finger on my lips.

"But nothing! I love you Topaz and nothing will change that now how about we finish eating and have a bit of 'fun' while you're on leave." Rouge said as she leans in and kisses me _Okay maybe this isn't so bad of a day after all_ I thought as I return the kiss.

_The End,_

_Me: Well that takes care of that fic! And it was worth writing in my opinion, all seven pages worth. Please Read and Review! _

_As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
